


Last Phase

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yagyuu finally had enough.





	Last Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2017-10-29 06:47pm to 06:53pm  
> Inspiration: A vid on youtube called 'Last Phase - Yagyuu Hiroshi & Niou Masaharu' by 'RissaStuff954.

"You really sure you wanna do that?"

Yagyuu gave a sharp nod.

"You're not me right now you know. Your folks will mind."

"Only if they find out." Yagyuu answered curtly, obviously not up for discussing this.

Niou grinned lopsidedly. 

"Remind me to stay close when all hell breaks loose. I really wanna see that."

Yagyuu sent him a look but otherwise did not answer. 

"And Yagyuuuuuu…"

A sigh, a turn of the head and he found himself nose to nose with his infamous doubles partner.

"Next time you have a shitty night, just come over to my place. And now let's do this before the nosy neighbors call the cops."

Yagyuu almost smiled at his partner in arms, he couldn't consider this a crime. After all, it had been his father's own wish he changed something in his lifestyle, though he quite possibly had meant getting rid of Niou and not ransacking the house like a thief and then painting everything a nice shade of pink before running of for the holidays at camp. Oh well, shit happened - everywhere. Puri.


End file.
